


From One Void to the Next World.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [60]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Roman is a himbo, but not really, logan is a child of athena, no one actually knows and hes good at magic and healing, patton is a child of apollo or hecate, so both, virgil can see through the mist, virgil is italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil and Nico have met before.What happens when a bit of a not thought out plan gets him (and roman!) dragged into the wrong world?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	From One Void to the Next World.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightLily589443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLily589443/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> -ky

Roman was holding Virgil’s hand as they walked across the field, mostly teasing him for his attire as Virgil hissed and spat at him in Italian.

“Puttata.”

“You already used that one.” Roman teased in a singsong tone. “It’s not my fault that you chose not to change out of your all black ensemble.”

“I look good in black!” Virgil shoved him away and Roman stumbled back, almost landing on one of the neat rows of strawberry.

“Virge! I brought you here to pick strawberries, not have me get shoved into them!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Come on, Delphi Strawberry Service has the best strawberries on all of Long Island!”

“And that’s why you woke me up at four am to drive five hours out here. Roman, I can drive five hours in Europe and end up in a different country, you barely manage to get out of the state.”

Virgil was too busy arguing with Roman to notice the void of shadow that had opened behind him and Roman paused as soon as the pale hand shot out and clamped onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Virgil!”

Virgil cursed and tried to pull his shoulder out of the grip, but he lost his footing and was pulled back, legs and torso getting caught in the void.

“Ro!”

Roman lunged forward and pushed them both through, wrapping his arms around Virgil as the world from behind them disappeared and they were engulfed in cold darkness.

…

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the light reappeared, knocking him flat on his back, Roman landing on top of him.

“Amore, you good?” Roman’s worried voice interrupted his thoughts and Virgil shook his head.

“No. Are your eyes open?”

“It’s way brighter here, so no, I was flash blinded.” Roman’s arms tightened around him and Virgil did the same, breathing deeply.

“Merda.”

Virgil peeled his eyes open. “Nico?”

Nico Di Angelo was standing over him with a worried look on his face. Behind him was a blue eyed and freckled blond, who also looked concerned. 

“Scusa De Rossi.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil rasped. “Is that Will?”

“Ah, no, this is his brother, Patton.”

Roman had finally opened his eyes and he glared up at Nico. “You know him?”

“Long story. I forgot to tell you about my friend from another dimension.” Virgil said calmly as he took a deep breath in. “Is your air cleaner?”

Nico laughed. “Yeah, I think so. Our sun’s definitely a lot brighter too.”

Virgil lay back, his head thunking the ground. “Oh. Are Roman and I even allowed here? If it’s where I think we are.”

“I don’t know. How about you two come to the Big House and we’ll figure something out. You can meet Will too.”

Virgil pushed at Roman. “Get off me you doof.” Roman whined quietly but complied and Virgil sat up to see a few satyrs in the strawberry field.

“You summoned me here.” Virgil muttered as Roman stood and helped him up.

Roman looked around. “Looks pretty boring to me.”

“Ro, it’s magic in a sense. I can see it for some reason, that’s why Nico knows me.”

Nico and Patton nodded. But it was Patton who spoke up.

“I’m sure we can figure some way to make it so you can see all the cool stuff. Might have to go to Lolo for that.”

“Patton, you know he hates it when you do that.” Nico scolded as Patton shrugged and began to lead the way out of the fields. Virgil was leaning pretty heavily against Roman and he wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“You okay?”

“Sto bene, mi sento solo un po 'male.” Virgil murmured and Roman gently ran a thumb across his forehead. 

“I still don’t speak Italian Love.”

Nico turned his head back. “He’s feeling a bit sick from the cross dimensional shadow travel.”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Nico shot them both a look of sympathy. “To be fair, I didn’t think dragging Virgil here would work. But it’s been almost a year since we met up and I saw a weird ripple in the shadows, so I grabbed.”

Virgil muttered something and Nico responded as they crested a hill and Roman could see, well, a house. Patton led them down before leaving them at the porch with a cheery wave and a ‘seeya later!’

Nico climbed up the steps and turned to them. “Virgil, um, there’s a centaur in here, just a bit of a warning.”

“Thanks Nico.”

Roman squinted. “I don’t need a warning?”

“That’s not how the Mist works. Come on in. Also, there’s Dionysus, but he looks like a normal human.”

Roman grinned. “Like the wine god?”

“Yes, come on.” Nico opened the door and waved them in.

…

Virgil was trying not to panic. It’s one thing to be the snarky italian when you’re in your home dimension. It was easy to be himself there, he knew the rules.

Here was a whole new set. The stimulus from all the sounds and the creatures that didn’t exist practically had him fried. Roman helped him sit on a couch and Nico left the room for a second before returning with a centaur that had to duck his head to enter the room.

“This is Virgil and Roman. I accidentally dragged them here with Patton’s help.”

Roman rested a hand on Virgil’s leg. “Am I the only one seeing a horse in here?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah.”

The centaur sighed and he awkwardly maneuvered himself down so that he was kneeling. Roman gasped.

“Now he’s a dude!”

“Indeed. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a mortal that can’t see through the Mist here. I assume that you’re Roman?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Chiron. And it’s nice to meet you Virgil and Roman. Mr. Di Angelo told me a lot about the two of you.”

“I’ve never met him!”

“I did. In Roma.” Virgil said softly. “I didn’t tell you because I thought it was almost a fever dream. Even with the video.”

“You saved that!?” Nico exclaimed and Chiron held out a hand to placate him.

“I’m sorry about the mixup. Where were you two when you got brought here?”

“Delphi Strawberry Services. They’re a nice--” Roman was cut off by Chiron.

“Yes, we have the equivalent here. I assume that yours is just mortal run?”

Roman looked to see that Virgil’s eyes had glazed over and he was just sitting there listlessly, letting the conversation happen around him. He carefully waved a hand in front of his face.

No response.

“Chiron, it’s been great to meet you, but my boyfriend’s dissociating. Can we possibly have some time to process the fact that we’ve been dragged to a whole new world and one of us is basically blind to it all, while the other has to deal with everything?”

Chiron looked at Virgil. “Oh dear. Nico, could you take them to the infirmary and then come back once they're with Mr. Solace?”

“Course.”

Roman stood and lifted Virgil up, glancing at Chiron one last time. “I do apologize for cutting our conversation short.”

Then he followed Nico out so that they could coax Virgil’s brain back online.

…

Patton burst into the Athena cabin, excitedly climbing the bunk where he knew that Logan was.

“We got two mortals in camp!”

Logan looked up from his laptop. “The oracle’s always here during the summer Patton.”

“No! Their names are Roman and Virgil and Virgil can see through the Mist!”

Logan closed his laptop, suddenly invested in the conversation. “And how’d they get in?”

“Nico brought them from another dimension. He knows Virgil.”

“So that proves that there’s at least one parallel universe. Interesting. Do you know anything else?”

Patton shook his head. “We don’t really know how to get them back. It was a bit of a freak accident that we even got them here in the first place. And it was supposed to only be Virgil.”

Logan shook his head. “Oh my gods, I can’t believe this. I want to meet them.”

“Okay! I can go ask Will if Nico’s shown him them yet.”

“I’m coming along.” Logan pushed his stuff aside and grabbed a notebook. “This Virgil sounds interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I did gift this work. and yes I will continue to gift works in this series to the commentators. It'll be fun.  
> kudos?  
> comments?
> 
> (and that closes out the Sanders Sides One Shots Series! 60 works is enough, so the next series will also be called Sanders Sides One Shots: Electric Boogaloo)


End file.
